In a mechanical seal that is one example of such a sliding component, the performance thereof is evaluated based on leakage rate, wear rate and torque. In conventional technologies, a reduction in leakage, an extension in life and a reduction in torque are attained by optimizing the sliding material and sealing face roughness of a mechanical seal to enhance the performance. However, due to a recent rise in the awareness of environmental problems, further improvements in the performance of mechanical seals are demanded, and technical developments beyond the bounds of the conventional technologies are increasingly needed accordingly. The conventional technologies for mechanical seal include one that achieves improved seal function at a sealing face by providing, as shown in FIG. 10, a sliding component 50 with spiral grooves 52 in a sealing face 51 thereof and forcing sealed fluid, which would otherwise leak to a low-pressure fluid side, back toward a high-pressure fluid side through the use of pumping action of the spiral grooves 52 (for example, refer to Patent Citation 1).